


Strailo's Old 1-shots and Mini's

by Strailo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm talking years old, M/M, Oral Sex, Really Old Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is various one-shots, short stories that I have done over the years. They're very old in some cases so I warned you.</p><p>All pairings will be stated in the title and in the AN so please read both. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Sweet Assistant (Ducky, Ryan)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Sweet Assistant  
> Fandom: NCIS and CSI: Miami  
> Characters: Ryan and Ducky  
> Word count: 1,086  
> AN: What? This has been sitting in a folder for the last six months or so. So I finished them off during my VERY busy week and I’m now good to go for playing catch up. All updates (unless I’m having to start a new story set, which in that case, I will do so when I finish said story) will be Friday. That’s right, Friday.
> 
> Unless it’s one of my urban legend stories.
> 
> July 12, 2016: I do plan on continuing in this world, maybe actually doing a full on story so we'll have to see how that goes in the long run.
> 
> To those who follow me and my stories, yes, you're going to be a bit flooded. Due to Y!Gallery getting hacked and taken out to the point of YEARS of stuff wiped out (so pissed off), I'm doing this now. I'll try to keep it to like one mass flooding a week if I do more than just two or three posts. 
> 
> Hope you guys don't hate me.
> 
> *~*~*~*~*

He was rather enjoying his new morgue assistant and apprentice, he had to admit. Granted the last couple of weeks had been on the slow side with only a few bodies coming in but one Ducky of the NCIS medical lab and morgue preferred it that way when introducing his new assistants to the way of the dead bodies and their secrets. Though, soft blond hair and vibrant blue eyes along with a very strong body wasn't what he had expected in a new assistant. But the older man wasn't going to complain, not one tiny bit, especially since the newest assistant was so damn good at what he did.

 

“Ah, Ryan, please put our newest guest in a freezer drawer would you? We'll be able to get to him in the next few hours after we see to our other guests,” Ducky hummed, looking up and waving his scalpel at the drawers that lined one wall. With a few moves, the body was safely put away and the gurney washed down for the next body. Looking up from his own cleaning, Ducky raised an eyebrow as Ryan yawned as he sat down to work on typing up a few reports. “Have you not been sleeping, young man?”

 

Looking up, Ryan smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. “No, not really. I'm finishing off a couple of classes to get my minor done with,” he admitted, before turning back to the computer, flipping open a file to the proper page he needed to work putting into the electronic files.

 

“Why didn't you tell me that you were going to school and working full time for me?” Ducky demanded as he tucked away his last body. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

 

“The director knows. She doesn't give a damn though,” Ryan muttered, hitting the computer keys a bit harder then usual. Ducky frowned, far from happy at that moment. “I thought you knew about it,” the young assistant continued, flipping the pages before him.

 

“No I didn't, otherwise I would have cut your hours back, putting you on part time with on call,” the medical examiner said, frowning lightly about that fact before shaking his head. “Put the files away, Ryan, and follow me would you?” Looking up, the assistant ME nodded his head and stood, following after the older man further into the morgue, down to the rarely used office. Walking over to the strange cabinet, Ducky pulled out a rather fluffy blanket and waved Ryan to the couch. “Off with your shoes and lay on back. I'll be able to do the rest of the bodies on my own.”

 

“Yeah, okay, Ducky,” Ryan hummed, laying down and letting the other man cover him up with a blanket. Smiling, he curled up onto his side with a yawn. Wiggling, he barely heard what Ducky was saying over a phone line, falling asleep easily. Ducky on the other hand watched him closely, eyes dark as he quietly chewed the Director a new one for hurting his assitanbt so badly by forcing said young man to work more hours then could possibly do while going to school at the same time, as set by the rules by the big wigs who didn't want their workers passing on them when it could be avoided. He brushed off any excuse she could have come up with before telling her that he would deal with Ryans schedule from then on.

 

Placing the phone down, the older man walked over to the couch and perched on the arm, reaching down to brush his fingers through soft hair, amazed at how long it had been getting. Shaking his head, the elder male shifted and sat down on the couch next ot the young man, pulling some of the paper work over to him.

 

Usually the two of them would work on the paperwork in the main autopsy room but all the paperwork was still placed in his personal office. Ducky supposed it was a good thing in the long run since he doubted that he would be very happy without the sounds of his assistants movements, or in this case, his soft snuffling that came from the sweet mouth that was nearly pressed against his leg. Shaking his head, he reached down and stroked his hand through the others hair as he started to read and fill out paper work.

 

After finishing it off, the elder ME set them aside and stretched his arms out slowly, eyes heavy with boredom. He did love his job but some aspects bored even the most devote of ME's and he was no different. Looking down, he had to snort softly at the young man who was sprawled out on his stomach, snoring oh so quietly, looking rather adorable in his own way. Standing up and making sure that he didn't disturb the other mans rest, Ducky gathered the finished paper work and placed it into its travel box, closing it after. Making sure Ryan was still sleeping, the ME went to collect the other paper work needed to do.

 

Gathering his papers up, Ducky headed back to the office, finding Ryan blinking and looking around with a slight frown. The older man had to laugh softly and shake his head at the sheer cuteness that was his assistant. Putting his new box down, the elder of the two raised an eyebrow at the slightly pouty look on Ryans lips.

 

“You moved,” came the huff of displeasure, making Ducky laugh gently, opening the files to start on.

 

“Terribly sorry. I thought I would catch up on some of our over abundance of paper work,” Ducky replied, his voice bright with amusement. Watching the young man brush a bit of hair back, he sat down and used his own hands to brush a bit of hair back himself. “Why are you awake? I thought that you would still be sleeping even after I moved.”

 

“You moved and took your warmth away,” Ryan hummed, laying his head down onto the couch and tugged his blanket further up his shoulders. “It's cold here when you're not really moving.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the ME hummed, sitting down once more. Smiling, he opened the files again as Ryan shifted and curled against his legs as much as he could and fell asleep once more.

 

Oh yes, Ducky enjoyed having Ryan as his assistant and he wasn't the least bit sad that he had stolen the young man from Miami.

 

 


	2. An Easter Surprise (Ibiki/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: An Easter Surprise  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Ibiki/Naruto  
> For: Ash365 for an old Holiday Swap  
> Word count:  
> AN: This was written for ash365 on Y!Gallery for the newest holiday swap. She wanted, well, Naru/anyone, so she got Ibiki/Naruto.
> 
> I hope you like.
> 
> Remember, reviews are lovely. 
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Remember, old story.

It had been three years since the last time he had stepped into the village and the moment he had everyone had known it was him. It wasn’t so much something he did, but rather a ripple in the air, a brightening of moods and the world around them.  
  
A Saint Patrick’s day that no one would forget, no matter what happened. The village was decked out in green, including the shinobi that hopped about while the Easter gifts started to be set up in stores and stalls, the holiday close enough to taste the marshmallow peeps, or the chocolate bunnies.  
  
And he came back.  
  
It was the Hokage that saw him first, Naruto and Jiraya having snuck past everyone, not quite ready to face the others. Ibiki was there when they had slid into the room through the window.  
  
One with hair that reminded a person of a silver porcupine, stripes sliding down his cheeks in bloody streaks, wrinkles more abundant then before and a weary look to his eyes. Jiraya, the toad Sanin, looked to be tired and run down. But perhaps that was the look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
The other was decked out in black pants that covered his lean legs with a fishnet shirt and a top over it sitting over lean muscles. He had a little shamrock attached to one side of the metal plate of his hiate, while a little egg sat on the other side, showing his own support of the days that were rather important to the villagers. With blond, shaggy hair and blue eyes the color of the sky on a clear morning, the tanned shinobi smiled sadly at Tsunade.  
  
“Hello, Tsunade,” was the quiet greeting from Naruto, who was then pulled into a tight hug from the woman. “Can’t breath,” he got out after a few moments of hugging. After greetings and pleasantries were done, they got down to business, including the rather sudden destruction of most of the Akatsuki members destruction. It looked as if Kisame, Itachi and Deidara had escaped. Perhaps even Pain, but that wasn’t confirmed yet seeing as how the meeting place at the time was now a 20 foot crater in the earth.  
  
Soon the meeting was over, Ibiki having stayed out of the way for the most part, his eyes taking in the movements of the youngest. They were worn, tired from a long trip and too little sleep, but still moved with a grace that showed his shinobi training and how far he had grown up. It surprised the interrogation expert at how much older the 16 year old seemed, even more so then most of his graduating class.  
  
Leaving soon after the others, Ibiki headed out of the building and towards Narutos new home. He had gotten the newest information from his file, wondering just what made the boy tick. To say he was surprised about what had been in that file was an understatement. The sheer amount of time spent in the hospital from ages 2 to 7, tapering off after he turned 9, and then stopping all together beyond the usual post mission patch ups, was staggering.  
  
The list of injuries that he had sustained were just as staggering. The boy had survived through so much more then any of his ANBU’s would more then likely have to, and he was only 16 years of age.   
  
Now why couldn’t his ANBU’s be more like him?  
  
Looking into a store window, Ibiki smirked at the three foot tall, solid chocolate rabbit that he knew several people were going to fight over before moving on. Some poor parent would be pouted into buying one of those and then have to deal with the task of a sugar high brat.  
  
Pausing in his steps, Ibiki looked around him, seeing all the green and shamrocks running around him, the Easter decorations that were on sale in nearly every store and stall, and remembered what he had read about Naruto and his childhood. The boy had probably never had a proper Easter surprise.  
  
Smirking he headed back to the shop, stepping in and nearly scaring the chocolate makers into an early grave. Soon after, he was walking out of the shop with several large bags in his arms. Heading home, he started to plot on how he was going to do this.  
  
Four weeks later found him sneaking into Narutos house after making sure that the boy was on a short mission out of town. Setting everything up, the interrorgation expert left, hoping that the now grown boy would enjoy a taste of the missing childhood.  
  
It wasn’t long before the sunshine colored man found the surprise. In the middle of his dining room table sat something that he had never expected. A giant rabbit, made out of white chocolate and decorated with various colored chocolates, sat surrounded by stuffed creatures, other chocolate confections and marshmallow peeps.  
  
Moving closer, making sure that it was safe to get near it much less touch, Naruto tilted his head and picked up the envelope, blinking at the neat Kanji on the front it. Opening it, he slipped out a simple card with a shamrock and an Easter egg with the words “For all your holiday pleasures…”  
  
Reading the words a second time, he flipped the card open and laughed brightly. Turning around, he smiled at Ibiki as he smirked in return to the smaller male.  
  
“Thought you’d like to have a taste of a missed childhood, but also the opportunity to taste what it is to be the adult you are,” he said simply, his voice a deep rumble as he watched Naruto toss the card onto the table and jump at him. Easily catching the smaller man, he smiled when he felt hesitant lips on his own scared ones.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was speeding up the stairs to Narutos bedroom, the card and candies forgotten on the table for more…carnal pleasures.  
  
The card sat innocently on the table, open and showing its last words.  
  
“How about some shinobi with a side of chocolate? Ibiki.”

 


	3. Chocolate and Snow (Kakashi/Iruka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chocolate and Snow  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi  
> For: Durgas for an old Holiday Swap  
> Word count: 972  
> AN: Written for Durgas on Y!Gallery for the Christmas Swap. She had ONE pairing I could write on her list. Thus this story. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

It…was…cold! That’s all he could say. It was cold and even the long scarf wrapped around his nose and face didn’t help keep him warm and cozy. Oh no! It had to start snowing on top of the wind and he couldn’t very well hope over roof tops. He would freeze even more! He had no urge to do that, no sir.   
  
Stopping in the middle of the road, he lifts a hand up and tugs down the scarf in time for a delicate sneeze to escape. Looking around, he eyes the giggling woman near him before one more tugging the scarf back into place, ignoring the new set of giggles he got.  
  
Continuing on his way, the school teacher shifted the bag in his arms and smiled into his scarf, wondering if his lover was home yet or not. He was planning a nice night for just the two of them if he was. If not, he would start to worry the day after tomorrow, or so he promised himself.  
  
It never quite worked out the way he wanted, but still…it was nearly Christmas and he had a right to worry. They were due a big snow storm and that made him worry about his lover, remembering the last time the silver haired man had been caught in one. He had been sick and miserable for a good three weeks and then another week regaining his strength. By the time the jounin was healthy they were both stir crazy and horny as all hell.  
  
It was not a fun time. At least the sex had been amazing.  
  
Sighing happily as he walked up the stairs that lead up to their shared apartment, Iruka pulled out his keys ready to open the door.  
  
He had finally finished his Christmas shopping for his adoptive brother, Naruto and his fiancé, who was surprisingly (or not so surprisingly), Jiraiya. The perverted writer made Naruto happy and was quite glad to set up house in Konoha, rather, just outside of the main borders, in Narutos fathers home, which surprised many.  
  
No one had thought that Naruto would know that the fourth Hokage was his father. Naruto, being the person he was, had said that he had found out after riffling around for his birth certificate and other information about the family he hadn’t known about. He had been hurt at first that no one had told about them before, but was glad.  
  
Iruka was glad that the young man had forgiven them for that and had celebrated by taking the blond and Jiraiya out for dinner and then going home to pounce his sliver haired jounin.  
  
It was still surprising after all these years that he and Kakashi of all people could get together. He was a Chuunin, a school teacher and a self righteous mother hen over Naruto, yet they fit so well together.  
  
It had been after the Chuunin exams, where Naruto had gotten his vest, though under no one knew about it. He and all the ones who did had been sworn to secrecy until the time that Naruto had gained enough trust amongst the ranks of shinobi and civilians alike. It had been hard to keep that secret, but they had up until Naruto had to enter the Jounin exams.  
  
After that, he had gone home to grade some papers and plan the small dinner that was to happen in celebration of Narutos placement. What he had found was graded papers, a cleaned house and a Jounin with haunted eyes. They had talked that night, for the most part, sake sitting between them along side tea and a rather well made dinner.  
  
When they had finally fallen into bed, both buzzing from the sake, they had moved together in perfect synch for the most part. The kisses had been sloppy, the alcohol dulling coordination just enough to throw them off, but it had been perfect.  
  
They hadn’t stopped getting together since, becoming official a month after the first night, when Kakashi had given him a key and taken him to his home. The very home that they used for more a vacation get away since it was so far out in the woods that surrounded Konoha.  
  
From there, they had moved in together and had been together for close to 10 years. It was still surprising to the Chuunin, even as he opened the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he hummed happily at the wash of warm air even as he pushes the door closed with one foot.  
  
Slipping off his shoes, he pads into the kitchen to put up the food that he had bought away before wrapping all the presents up. Finally, he was in front of the small, faux tree that Kakashi had bought them, complaining about needles everywhere, every year. Now, there were a few dozen little presents under the sparkling tree, filling the space with brightly colored wrapping and papers.  
  
It made a pretty picture that he wished his lover was there to share with him.  
  
Standing up from the couch, he pads into the kitchen and pulls out some melting chocolate and cream. Soon the apartment was filled with the sweet scent of melted chocolate and sugar and Iruka was once more sitting on the couch, legs tucked under one hip.  
  
It was a cool breeze and a spark of chakra that alerted him to his lovers presence. It was soon followed by cold lips and a deep laugh.  
  
“Presents, hot chocolate and a warm lover on a snowy night. What better way to end a day?” Kakashi asks quietly, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders of his shorter lover.  
  
“Nothing, in my book,” is softly replied as the two lovers lean back and relax, watching the twinkling lights of their tree together.

 


	4. Past and Wonderful Present (Xander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Past and wonderful present  
> Series: BTVS/Harry Potter  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTVS OR HARRY POTTER. THIS WAS DONE OUT OF FUN AND WRITING PRACTICE, NOT PROFIT.  
> AN: *cackles all adorable like* Enjoy people!
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*

A year ago, he hadn’t been expecting to be anywhere but in a grave with worms making a meal out of his body and the wood of his coffin doing nothing more beyond rotting around his body. But Xander supposed that being a teacher for a bunch of preteens and teenagers wasn’t so bad as long as they held back on the pranks. He didn’t really feel like going to Remus to get them removed and then figuring out who to give detention to.

 

Granted it was a pain in the ass, but he still wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He was happy for the first time since he had started 10th grade and the blond slayer named Buffy had come into Willows, Jesses and his lives. But it wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for her being there, especially since he knew for a fact that if she hadn’t been there, he and Willow would have been turned into Vampires and would have turned Angel into their ‘puppy’. They would have been two of the worst vampires around and at such a young age.

 

He had to sigh as he remembered that when she had come, she had brought in enough darkness that had screwed up his life. When she had arrived to Sunnydale, the master had sped up his plans, sending out Darla, or who he liked to call ‘stake bait’, to get him more and more ‘food’, including Jesse, the only male friend he had.

 

It had nearly destroyed him to stake his friend.

 

But after that, there had come Oz who had been turned into a werewolf by his own nephew and a bite to his fingers. Then there had been the sweet, soft, loving Tara who had dated Willow and had been a powerfully sweet witch. They still talked and he knew that she still wasn’t talking to Willow after what had happened, had.

 

Xander felt guilty about them not talking with each other especially since they had broken up soon after he had told the group that he had a relation in England and wanted to look for her. That had hurt more then he would ever admit to , but he didn’t tell many people about that.

 

After he had found her, he had found out that she had been placed in St. Mungos Hosptial for Wizards after being driven insane by a curse that had been cast by a woman named Bellatrix, or something to that effect. He didn’t really care and if he ever met her, Xander would enjoy shoving her into a small space with a pissed off and horny rat demon.

 

He would have to make sure that the poor demon had a healer on hand to make sure he didn't catch anything from her.

 

Another good thing about coming to the world of Wizards and Magic was the fact that he had found his cousin. Xanders cousin was so painfully shy it nearly hurt to see, but since Xander had taken over getting to know the poor boy, Neville had perked up and gotten a bit more forward. He had even helped the plant loving Gryffindor get his boyfriend, some Slytherin named Blaise, surprising him at just how adorable the two males were when they were around each other.

 

Xander had been surprised at just how easily he had been received by some and shunned so hard by others. It seemed that his part of the Longbottom family They had the potential to do certain things, such as Herbology and Potions, or rather, anything that didn’t really have to have a lot of magical power to put behind it. But still, since they didn’t have that much power in the first pace, they weren’t able to go to the schools, much less do anything in the wizarding world, so they were mostly home schooled when it came to the magical aspects of their abilities.

 

But when Xander had first come to see his family, he had been told he had power, but not enough to need a wand as a focus. He used a small bracelet that sat tight against his skin and was able to do cleaning spells and the finite spell if he needed it. But Xanders true talent was teaching the little witches and wizards all about muggles in Muggle Studies.

 

Xander had taken over for a witch who was a pure blood and hadn't known a single thing about Muggles outside of what she had heard from her parents. To him, it wasn't so bad teaching the mini witches and wizards. The students had done some of their own research, not relying on her, so they hadn't been totally hopeless when he had come around. Though, some of the students as he had quickly found out enjoyed pulling pranks on him, landing them all in an ongoing prank war. Every time one of the students got him, it was not harmful or permanent or even came from one of the joke shops that were running around, they got points for creativity and Xander got a trip to see Remus to get it removed again.

 

He enjoyed his life now that he didn’t have to worry about things. Not that he could say the same about worrying about his past. He tried to forget about it even though it tended to sneak up on his on occasion. He had gotten in touch with Oz about erasing him from the Sunnydale database, just so that it had an even harder time popping up on him.

 

Now when any one tried to find one Alexander “Xander” Harris, they simply found nothing on him, the database asking if the person was sure on the name and if he was a real person. And sometimes, late at night when he had time to think, he supposed that he wasn’t really a real person, not truly.

 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way now that he was happy. He had a family who needed him, a job that he loved and fulfilled his need to teach and soon, if he had his way, he would have a snarky potions professor buggering him through the mattress, as the English liked to say. He just needed to get the other to agree, but, to him, that was half the fun.

 

 


	5. One Little Wish (Xander/Wish Demon OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: One little wish
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. THIS WAS DONE OUT OF FUN AND NOT PROFIT.
> 
> Note: This was the first of the many requests that I got when I put out that I was taking one shot requests. This one was requested by Danu4ok on Imagings. So, enjoy.
> 
> Summary: Cordelia dumps Xander on V-day. He goes out and finds his way in life.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> July 13: Spruced this up just a bit. Fixed a few things.

“I don’t want to date you anymore,” where the words that ruined Valentines Day for me. It’s funny, actually. I was planning on taking her out to a nice restaurant that I had found in LA, then I was going to take her out dancing. After that, a nice moonlight walk in this one area that I had found. No demons, no vampires, no apocalypses, no nothing. Just us.

  
Well that didn’t work out as I had planned it. I get to school and she pulls me into a closet just as I was passing by, just like always. She then tells me that she didn’t want to date me?

  
“Why?” I ask softly, looking into her dark brown eyes that were almost black. They went well with her chestnut hair color and I loved that about her. But at that moment, I could only see disgust in her eyes while she looked at me.

  
“Because, you are the Zeppo and not worth my time,” she says in what I call her Cordelia Chase Snob voice. And with a few little words she has managed to shred what little self confidence, and my heart into millions of little fluttering pieces. As she stalks out of the closet with a smirk over her shoulder, I can’t do anything but watch her retreat.

 

Finally shaking my head, I leave the closet and head back to the library. Not really hearing the demands about the doughnuts and where they were, I grabbed my stuff, put their money down and walked out, not being able to stand the love that Buffy and Angel showed when looking at each other. I had just lost mine, why did I want to watch two others in love?

  
Walking out and to my car that I had bought of my Uncle Rory, I get in, and head on out. Stopping at my house only long enough to call the restaurant and cancel the reservations, I changed into a pair of jeans that looked like they had been painted on me. After that I grabbed a simple, robin egg blue cowl neck sweater and head on out. There is something that no one really knows about me, and I would rather they not know. I don’t know how they would take it if I told them I’m not as clumsy as I portray myself to be and that I was bi on top of that.

  
But…they won’t know, I’ll make sure of it. Grabbing the money that I would have used on Cordelia that night, but I would now use it on myself in my quest in finding someone to make it all go away for a little bit.

  
Sliding into my car, I head to LA and to my favorite club that allowed those who are under 21 in, but had no alcohol as a result. That was fine; I wasn’t looking to get drunk, just laid. I wanted to be taken until I couldn’t think straight, much less walk straight. The club was the best place for me to do that too.

  
Two hours later found me dancing with some hot stud. I could feel his hardness pressing in the middle of my back, but he wasn’t what I wanted that night. I could tell he was a bottom boy from the way he was feeling me up. I don’t know how I can tell, but I can, and I didn’t want to top this night. So, I left him after the song and let another top take him.

  
I went and got some water with grapefruit flavoring from the bartender and sat down in a dark corner to watch every one. I was very surprised when someone sat next to me and smirked at me. Sipping my water and smiling shyly at him, I wondered if this would be the top for me this night.  
  


“Hey, there. You looked lonely and slightly depressed,” he said to me. I shook my head and smiled softer at him.

  
“Why do you think I look depressed?” I ask. He reaches over and slides one finger over one of my eye brows.

  
“Because the hurt puppy eyes, that’s why. Wanna talk? Sometimes it helps to get it out to a stranger,” he offers as he pulls away and sips his soda. I found myself missing the simple touch.

  
“My girlfriend broke up with me,” slips past my lips, causing me to blush softly. “She called me a Zeppo and told me she didn’t want that.” He shook his head in disgust before sending me a soft look.  
  


“I’m sorry that had to happen to you, man,” he says softly in between a lull in music. I nod and smile at him before going back to watching the dancers. For another hour or so, I found myself enjoying his company. We danced a few times, our bodies pressed together, his hands brushing at my skin every so often. When we weren’t dancing we were sitting in our corner and talking about everything under the sun.

  
About 10, three hours after I had arrived and meet him, I let slip the words that changed my life for the better, I suppose. I blame the mix of caffeine, adrenaline and lust.

  
“You know…sometimes I wish that I could feel what real love was, even if for just one night. I want to feel that all consuming desire that comes with it to,” I say, as I look at the juice mix that he had gotten for me. Suddenly I feel him breath into my ear, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

  
“Wish…granted,” he whispers before suckling on my ear gently. Letting go of the lobe he says, “Let’s get out of here,” before grasping my hand and taking me out of the club. We took my car, him driving with me tucked close to his body. It felt warm and safe in that car. We headed to a rather nice motel and parked in front of his room.

  
That night was one of the best that I had ever experienced. Nothing ever compared to that night. It was hard and soft, slow and fast, gentle and rough. It blew my mind before melting it only to reform it. I was loved that night and I knew it. The one thing I regret is that I never once got to scream a name, having never gotten it from him.

  
The next morning I found myself alone, the bed still warm from his body. A note was beside my head, telling me that even if we never met again, he would always remember me and my wish. It was…sweet if anything. I was broken out of my daze by a delivery service from the restaurant down the street. After taking the food that had been paid for by my one time lover, I ate and took a hot shower. Getting dressed, I went back to Sunnydale and my life.

  
A while after that, Cordelia let slip that I was bi. It didn’t matter all that much to me and it didn’t mean a whole lot to the rest of the student body. In fact, after Larry came out, others did to. I have a boyfriend now, and I think that I love him. He’s sweet and possessive and we make the others gag when we get cute. The sex is just as great as it had been with my one time lover, better even.

  
Though, I can’t help but wonder…was he a wish demon who came to grant my wish? And if he was…what were the consequences that were supposed to happen with the wish? So many unanswered questions. But for now, I’m not in any rush to find out. I’m happy in a way I never thought I would be and I love my life now.

 


	6. Little Jade Raven (NC18, Markus/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little Jade Raven  
> By: Me  
> Summary: Harry and Markus Bond in a special way.  
> Status: One shot, complete  
> Edited by: DarkPoetic and Sajahi
> 
> AN: Ugh. >

He didn’t understand why he stayed and let them control him, use him. Maybe it was because it was the lesser of 2 evils; having to decide between death now or death later. So what if he was being selfish? Didn’t he have a right to be?  
  
After all, all he wanted to do was live and be him self. To stop hiding behind a Gryffindors attitude and a blood glamour. To truly be who he was.  
  
He wanted nothing more then to walk into the Great Hall with his hair swinging in its braid, instead of the rats’ nest that he showed. To walk in with the true color of his already deadly green eyes flashing. To be the color of cream instead of toffee. To be himself would be perfect.  
  
Sighing softly, he looked down on the grounds, his eyes trailing over green towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew many of the creatures in that forest personally. Taking the time to study and learn about them had endeared him towards them. They helped hide his secrets.  
  
They knew them all.  
  
His looks.  
  
His family.  
  
His true friends.  
  
His darkness.  
  
His love of a Snake.  
  
Smiling he leant his head against the window and thought of the one that had caught his attention so completely. The man wasn’t handsome in the least. Rather he was on the brutish side. A long, lean body, all muscle and strength, a homely face with dark hair falling about his eyes. Much different then what the man had looked like the first time Harry had met him.  
  
It wasn’t his looks or his personality that drew Harry, but rather the mans’ eyes. Dark, bottomless with secrets so much like his own. Black to his green, their eyes were the same and he knew what had put the sadness into both of their eyes.  
  
Severus had been kind enough to tell him what he wanted to know about his love. Including that the man had his eyes on someone. What the potions master hadn’t told him was who had captured his attention.  
  
Sitting on a window seat, high above and far away from the main part of the castle, Harry looked out onto the Forbidden forest, eyes scanning and watching. How he wished he could be out there instead of inside, hiding away in a cleaned up classroom that wasn’t used any more turned into a bedroom just for him. The house elves had been nice enough to do that for him since he never stayed in the Gryffindor dorms anymore.  
  
Standing up, he walked over to the small sitting area, sitting once more, but this time on an overly large couch that the house elves had found in a catalogue. Curling up, his robe sliding silkily over his legs, his gaze watched the flames dance and lick at the wood, losing his focus to the point where he didn’t hear the door open or close, or the softly muttered silencing spell.  
  
What he did notice though was the strong hand sliding over his neck and around to just under his neck, thumb brushing over his jaw gently. It didn’t tighten or squeeze as Harry tensed, but rather just stroked, its movements still gentle and light as hot breath ghosted over his ear.  
  
“Harry,” the man behind him breathed out slowly. And it was a man. The hand was too big, to calloused to be a womans, the voice much too deep for one to. He knew that voice. He tried so hard to catch even a hint of it, the baritone rolling down over his spine and through his veins.  
  
“Marcus,” he breathed back, his eyes closing at the slight touch of smiling lips to the area just above his ear.  
  
“Yes. You’ve been watching me,” the large man hummed, his voice rough, a growl if anything else.  
  
“I know. What are you planning on doing?” he asked in return, hoping that the other wouldn’t hurt him, emotionally or physically. He didn’t think that he could take that, not now, not ever really. Especially after the betrayal that he had gone through this year.  
  
“Nothing really, beyond acting upon the love that you hold for me. You really should remember that the older Slytherins know a passage that connects our common room and Serverus’ room,” Marcus replied, shifting to stand in front of Harry. Kneeling down with a grunt, he looked in wary green eyes with a soft look. “I’m not going to hurt you. Far from it. I’m going to help you learn about everything you need to know about the Wizarding world, about real friends…about love. If you let me though.”  
  
Reaching up and slowly running his hand through thick brown hair, Harry thought of the offer, rolling it around his head. He knew that Marcus never said anything without meaning it. So that meant that he meant every word that he had just said. Nodding his head, Harry smiled shyly and continued to play with Marcus’ hair.  
  
“Yeah. Show me, help me in all that. Show me the world I now live in,” he said softly, squeaking in surprise when the larger man smiled before suddenly standing up and pulling him into strong arms, swinging him around.  
  
“Good. We start…with the process known as Bonding,” Marcus growled, sending delightful shivers of anticipation down Harry’s back.  
  
“Bonding?” Harry asked quietly, trying to remember what he had read about Bondings.  
  
“It’s where two get closer. First is usually but not always, learning about one another. I think, for the most part, we can skip that,” Marcus replied, one hand moving down to cup Harry’s ass gently, causing the smaller male to squirm in his hold. He couldn’t help but smirk at the blush he got when his hand squeezed. “The next is more…sexual,” he purred, walking Harry backwards to the rather large bed that took up the ‘bedroom’ space of his room.  
  
“Sexual?” Harry asked, blushing lightly at the implications. Marcus nodded and laid the other back onto the soft sheets. Lying over Harry, he smirked and looked over him with dark, soft eyes. Brushing a bit of Harrys’ long hair back behind one ear, he settled between the lithe legs with a hum.  
  
“Yes, sexual,” the bigger man said simply, tilting his head slightly. “Harry, I know you know that I have a penchant for games. Do you trust me not to hurt you?”  
  
Blinking a few times up at the other man as the works sunk in, Harry slowly nodded and reached up to Marcus, drawing him down. Marcus chuckled softly and let the other pull him down the rest of the way, covering the slim body with his own.  
  
“I know and I do trust you,” the small savior said simply, smiling in return of the one he had gotten. “So, are you going to teach me everything?”  
  
Smiling and laughing softly, Marcus reply was “I will show you the height of pleasures. And all I ask is that you trust me while I do it.”  
  
Humming softly, Harry pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss, his inexperience showing through, right along side his shyness. Easily taking control of the kiss, Marcus slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt, pushing it up and over the barely defined chest. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at the whine even as he finished pulling the offending shirt off.  
  
Humming at the feeling of rough hands on his chest, Harry arched, making his soon to be lover chuckle lowly. Long fingered hands found a nipple, plucking at it and making Harry groan as his prick twitched with each tweak, his hips jerking upwards.  
  
“Oh,” he breathed out slowly, eyes falling half shut as Marcus chuckled again, gently tugging on the nipple once more.  
  
“So sensitive, my jaded one,” Marcus purred, swooping down to cover Harrys’ mouth with his own, sliding his tongue into the sweet cavern. Hearing the soft moan accompanied by a roll of sleek muscles bringing their bodies together, Marcus growled lightly. “Eager to,” he panted against soft lips. “Relax. Trust me to bring you so much pleasure that you’ll pass out.”  
  
Shivering at the promise in the deep rumbling voice, the smaller male nodded and relaxed back against the bed. He knew that Marcus would never hurt him, his history with past lovers showed him that much. Laying his hands above his head, Harry smiled shyly up at the other man, one leg rubbing against his lovers’ hip.  
  
“Will you make me scream so loud my voice is raw tomorrow?” Harry asked, watching Marcus’ eyes darken in lust.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to do much more than that. I’m going to make it that you want no one else but me for the rest of our lives. I’m going to make sure you are completely claimed by me,” the larger man purred, one hand slipping between them to cup Harrys’ groin, feeling the hardness there.  
  
Moving his palm in a little circle, he smirked rather smugly at the mewl he received in reward. Doing it again, he shifted and popped open the button to Harrys’ jeans, followed quickly by the zipper. Sitting up onto his knees, Marcus tugged Harrys’ pants down over toned thighs and calves.  
  
Tossing the pants over his shoulder before the larger male smoothed his hands over smooth skin, smirking as the legs opened so prettily for him. Leaning forward again, Marcus captured pouty lips another domineering kiss as his hands busied themselves with his shirt.  
  
Finally getting the buttons undone, he shrugged out of it and added it to the ever growing pile of clothes. Pulling away from the tongue tangling kiss, Marcus couldn’t help but smirk at the swollen lips and glazed eyes.  
  
Running a large hand through soft bangs before untangling the long braid, he knew that Harry would be saving showing the world who he was the next day. Watching green eyes run over his body, the larger man couldn’t help but feel smug about how he looked.  
  
Granted, Marcus wasn’t much to look at in the looks department, but his body was well maintained. Quidditch had been good for him, helping to tone his body and skills. And apparently Harry was very appreciative of the fact by the way his eyes had dilated.  
  
Running his own dark eyes over cream colored skin, the larger man couldn’t help but be fascinated by lithe muscles that could barely be seen. Darker nipples sat on barely defined pecs while it seemed that beyond the hair on his head, Harry was either naturally smooth or shaved since there wasn’t a single hair covering the small body.  
  
Marcus rather liked the fact and growled out his pleasure, watching goose bums break out over Harry’s Quidditch toned body. The smaller male couldn’t help but blush under the rather intense looks he was getting from Marcus.  
  
“Marcus,” Harry breathed out, drawing dark eyes up to meet jades. Locking eyes, the older one settled between his lovers legs once more, laying over the slim body while being careful not to hurt him. “Show me everything,” Harry prompted.  
  
“I am,” Marcus purred, sending even more shivers down Harry’s back. Feeling a large hand slide up and over his side, Harry arched with a strangled gasp as it found a nipple once more, tweaking the bud a bit more harshly then before. He barely heard the dark chuckle coming from above him before Marcus’ mouth descended onto the other bud.  
  
With gentle nips, licks and sucks the bigger man brought the nipple into pebble hardness, all the while making Harry make the most delicious of sounds. Leaving the nipple, he switched to the other one, moving his other hand to the abandoned pebble and continued playing with it as his mouth played with the other.  
  
The soft sounds steadily increased in loudness, making Marcus pause in his movements and grab his want from his thigh holster. Waving it a bit, he cast several additional silencing spells, not knowing what wards were up. Placing it under a pillow until a later time when he would need it.  
  
Going back to his teasing, Marcus lapped a slick strip up the graceful neck, hearing a sweet moan come from above him. looking up and smirking softly as smooth hands slid over his shoulders, moving down over his chest and pecs, brushing his own nipples. He growled lightly and tweaked one of Harrys’ in retaliation. Hissing, Harry dragged his nails down over Marcus’ side.  
  
Smirking even bigger, Marcus leaned down the bigger man growled approvingly as small hands finally reached down to work open his jeans before reaching into them. Soft fingers brushed against hard, velvety flesh.  
  
“Are you curious, jade?” Marcus asked, lust lacing his voice, making it deeper, richer. He watched a flush spread over the lithe males face as he nodded rather shyly.  
  
“Yes, but then again, can you blame me?” Harry asked, just brushing his fingers over the base of Marcus’ erection. Course, curly hair tickled the tips of them as he played. “I’ve only ever seen other guys in the locker room and I’m expected to want girls, not guys.”  
  
Chuckling, Marcus nodded, trying to press into the curious, teasing fingers. Shifting slightly, he brushed a bit of hair out of Harrys’ face, playing with the long locks lightly as he though for a moment.  
  
“Would you like to explore before I turn you into a puddle of goo?” the older man asked, getting ready to flip them over, already knowing the answer he would get.  
  
“Yes, please,” Harry breathed, his eyes wide at the thought. He squeaked loudly as the large man flipped them over easily, Harry ending up straddling Marcus’ waist, hand caught between them as his other hand rested on the strong chest under him.  
  
“Then explore to your hearts content,” the big man said, smiling at Harry gently.  
  
Shifting in place, Harry smiled back, his hair falling around them in a curtain. Sitting up on the others groin, he pulled his hand from Marcus’ pants. Reaching up with it, he trailed long, thin fingers over the others strong neck. Slowly they moved up to trace over the others face, tracing the cheek bones, rather thin nose which ended in a point, over lids hiding first one dark eye and then the other before sliding over full lips, the tips of his fingers being lapped at by a clever tongue.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” Harry breathed out slowly, his green eyes glowing in appreciation of Marcus’ looks, causing the barest hints of blush to spread over the older mans cheeks.  
  
“I’m hardly gorgeous, raven,” Marcus replied, smiling as Harry’s other hand joined in the exploring. The small hands slid down over his neck once more before slipping lower. Running his fingers over perfectly defined pecs, Harry brushed one dark nipple, rather enjoying the gasp he got in return for it along with the pebbling of it.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” Harry repeated, his hands dipping lower, running over strong abs and down to gently play with the older males pant line with a smile. “Can I?” he asked sweetly, watching Marcus’ eyes darken. The older man nodded and watched the small raven slide down to unbutton his now confining jeans.  
  
Shifting slightly, Marcus watched as shy nimble fingers tugged off the jeans, lifting his hips to help in doing so. Smirking, he looked up at his raven, his Harry, as the small male stared at his bared groin the pants now dangling from limp fingers.  
  
“Are you alright?” Marcus hummed, running his hands over the soft sides of his lover, gently brushing the gentle dips in his hips. He was rather lucky that the other was still close enough for him to do so, smiling gently at the wide eyes that looked up at him.  
  
“Yeah. I just wasn’t really expecting you to be so big,” Harry admitted, blushing brightly with a smile. Shifting so that he was sitting between Marcus’ legs, he gently grasped the length and blinked a few times as it twitched in his touch. “It’s…hot. Kinda like mine, but…warmer,” he mused, leaning forward and lapping at the tip. He was running on instinct by that time and he shivered at the deep growl he got for the lap.  
  
“Bring your hips up to me,” Marcus growled, reaching down to help the other shift so that Harry was straddling his chest, Harrys prick brushing his skin. Smirking as he eyed the pink pucker, he brushed his fingers over the ring of muscle, enjoying the shudder he got. “Suck on me while I prepare you. Don’t worry about taking all of me if you can’t. It takes practice and I’m quite a bit bigger then average,” he said, grabbing his wand and muttering a small spell, slicking his fingers.  
  
Rolling his fingers around the ring again, he growled as a kitten like tongue lapped at his length. The smaller man was going to drive him up a bloody wall with the way he was touching and sucking on him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly coaxed the ring of muscle to relax, brushing and pressing lightly over it, causing the small body to shiver and jerk. It was a rather nice reaction and he continued to do it even as a small mouth encased the tip of his cock.  
  
Growling lightly as Harry suckled and licked at what he could fit into his mouth Marcus slowly slipped a finger into the other, pausing each time Harry tensed in pain. He noticed that Harry never once stopped working on his erection, his mouth still working over it with a hum. Not that Marcus was really complaining.  
  
Slowly working his finger in and out, he started to work a second finger into the tight opening, soon followed by a third. Smirking, he reached down and gently tugged on the long hair that was brushing his thighs before crooking his fingers and pressing firmly on the soft nub of nerves, reveling in the screech that he got for it.  
  
“That, my dear raven, is your prostate. It is your best friend when it comes to sex,” Marcus purred, starting to pump his fingers in and out of the loosening entrance easier, faster. Working in a forth, he let the other go back to sucking on him, gasping at the sheer enthusiasm of the smaller male. Groaning, he pulled Harry off again as he slid his fingers free.  
  
Quickly turning his lover around and then flipping them so he was on top, Marcus hooked his arms under the long legs as his mouth captured lush, friction swollen lips in a deep kiss. Purring, he placed himself at the others stretched entrance and paused, waiting for Harry to give him the okay. Feeling the soft deep breath taken against his lips, Marcus smirked at the whispered ‘go ahead’.  
  
Slowly pressing forward, he groaned at the heat that encased him, pushing gently past any resistance, glad that he was as slick as he was. Stopping once he was fully seated, he took deep breaths, eyes closed as he kept still as Harry twitched and tried to relax under him. Finally feeling the vice around his dick ease off, Marcus moaned softly and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in.  
  
Keeping a sharp eye on Harrys’ face, he started to move faster as his lover started to loosen a bit more. He was loving every moan, mewl, breathy groan and keened wail of his name that he dragged from Harry, his prick finally nailing the others sweet spot with a strong thrust. It was perfect for him and knew that it was perfect for Harry.  
  
Marcus started to move faster, harder in and out of Harry, making sure to keep him on the edge for as long as he could. Harry was leaking against their stomachs, his own prick twitching and bouncing in want and need. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the smaller man let go, his own climax coiling deep in his groin.  
  
Growling, he let himself move like he wanted, taking his Harry hard enough to fill the air around them with the sound of slapping flesh. Marcus knew that the smaller man was going to be sore, but at that moment he could care less with each breathy moan of ‘yes’ reaching his ears.  
  
Finally finding the perfect angle to hit his lovers sweet spot, he growled at the loud screech of his name as liquid warmth splattered between them, Harry coming without ever being touched. Feeling a bit of smug satisfaction, Marcus thrust three more times into Harry before growling and rolling his hips as he flooded Harrys’ body with his hot cum.  
  
Panting, Marcus held himself up over the other man, eyes half shut as he slowly pulled out of his lover. Smiling lightly at the moan of denial, the larger man settled down next to Harry and tugged him close, wrapping his arms around the slim body.  
  
“And that…Harry, is what you call sexual bonding,” he husked after a few moments, getting a soft, sleepy giggle from his lover and mate.  
  
“So that’s what it feels like huh? Does it always feel so good?” Harry asked, sounding a bit breathless.  
  
“Depends on how long it’s been since the last time we have had sex. But, yeah, nearly so,” Marcus said, smiling and nuzzling his lover. Tugging the blankets over them, he picked up his wand and flicked it at the candles, making them flicker out, leaving them with just the fire that he added a bit more wood to. “Come on, little raven. Lets’ sleep and tomorrow we’ll go to the Ministry and put in our official license. They can’t deny us in any way now that we’ve bonded like this.”  
  
“I hate the Ministry for enacting that law,” Harry pouted, nosing close with a soft sigh as he relaxed, feeling pleasantly sore and content for the moment.  
  
“I know, but you have to love the loop holes,” Marcus laughed, feeling Harry smile and nod against his chest before falling asleep. Smiling happily, he nuzzled into dark hair and sighed contently. He finally had his Little Jade Raven and like hell was he letting go of him ever.

 


	7. Sweet Black (NC18, Charlie/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Black  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Word count: 2,438  
> Characters: Charlie/Harry  
> Requested by: TrulyWicked  
> AN: I wanted to do smut. She gave it to me. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was hunting down a certain black haired wizard, his brother following after with a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

“I’m telling ya that he’ll send something to tell ya when he’s ready to talk with you,” Ron teased as Charlie stuck his head in the Weasley kitchen. Everyone beyond Ron, Harry and Charlie had gone out for dinner, leaving the three to their own devices for most of the night.

 

“Shut up, Ron, and go get ready for your own date,” Charlie huffed, getting a snicker from his brother.

 

“I am, I am,” Ron drawled, shaking his head as he headed for the stairs. “Charlie?”

 

“What?” Charlie asked, blue meeting blue with a curious look in them.

 

“If you hurt him, ever, I will happily toss aside my wand and kill you slowly with my bare hands.” The words were serious and dripped with promise, making him nod in shock, blinking at his younger brother. Who knew that Ron could be so scary when he really wanted to be? Watching his brother head up the stairs, the dragon tamer sighed and went to make some tea for himself.

 

Ron was right, Harry would seek him out when he was ready to talk, despite the fact that it had been Harry to tell him that they needed to do so.

 

The first time he had really looked at Harry had been after Norman had been picked up had been when his mother had sent pictures of Ron, Harry and Hermoine to him with letters on how they were doing. The mess of black hair had been what had captured him. Harrys eyes were a green that had rarely been seen before and his skin was a soft, rather nice light caramel color, but the boys hair was what drew him.

 

And once the war had been finished, Charlie could indulge in his fascination with Harrys hair, watching it and in return, the owner of the hair.

 

He fell hard, all because of his fascination with Harrys hair.

 

Sighing and sipping at his tea as he settled down onto a chair, Charlie looked outside of the window, watching the grass sway with the breeze. He wondered what was going on in Harry’s head, losing himself to the thoughts as Ron walked down the stairs, looking fresher then before.

 

“Hey, Charlie, Harry says to head upstairs in about 10 minutes. Enough time for me to get out of here,” Ron told him, grabbing his wallet and coat, shoving the wallet into his pocket.

 

“Oh? Did he now?” charlie asked, trying not to look to excited at the prospect of finally cornering Harry.

 

“Calm down, dragon boy,” Ron snorted as he pulled on his coat. “Yes, he did. Remember not to fuck up, yeah?” he continued before leaving the house, a pop floating to Charlie a few moments later.

 

“Brat,” the large man snorted. Drinking another cup of tea to drag out the time, Charlie crossed his legs and waited until the ten minutes passed. Putting the tea kettle and the cup into the sink, he headed up the stairs, finding all the doors closed except his. Licking his lips with a bit of anticipation, the red head walked to his bedroom, finding Harry sitting in his chair, petting the small statue of the dragon he had gone against in his fourth year.

 

“I’m surprised you kept it,” Harry said in greeting, getting a smile from the other man as he sat down on the bed. Green eyes watched the slow lazy movements, knowing just how fast the big body was, how strong it was. The very thought of it sent shivers up and down his back.

 

“I wanted to keep all four, but I wasn’t able to,” Charlie admitted, shrugging. Harry smiled, putting the small statue down again, both men watching it curl up and fall back into its sleep. “So, you wanted to talk with me?” he asked, turning to the other man again with curiosity shining in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I did. You know, when the war was going on, I was trying to figure out how I was going to destroy Voldemort. I always kinda figured that I would marry a woman and have lots of little ones after it was done with,” he started, eyes dancing over the room as he spoke. “But after the war and dating Ginny, it just didn’t seem to appeal to me in the least tiny bit.”

 

“So what does interest you?” Charlie asked, nearly swallowing his tongue in surprise.

 

“Well, men are more my tastes now days,” Harry purred, making Charlie jerk a bit, his eyes widening as the younger man stood up. Walking up to him, the black haired man slipped into his lap and straddled him, eyes flashing with promise.

 

“So I see,” Charlie breathed as large hands clamped down onto lean hips, finding soft skin to stroke very slowly, just enjoying the ability to touch and find out just how the other man responded to being teased. Smirking, the red head flipped them so that he was over his companion, green eyes widening in surprise. “So, what am I going to do with you?” he asked, enjoying the way Harrys eyes darkened as he laid his body over the leaner one under him.

 

“How about we start with you taking me and then go from there?” Harry suggested with a smirk.

 

“Before we get into things, have you slept with anyone before?” the red head asked, hands sneaking up Harry shirt.

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what to do,” Harry returned, blushing lightly as he wiggled under the other man. “I’ve played on occasion by myself. A favored store has a rather discreet mail service and it’s a muggle place, so I was able to get a few things without it being splashed all over the papers,” he continued. Charlies eyes flared at the thought of Harry playing his hands over his own body. The image of long limbs trembling as a toy slid into the stretched entrance nearly made him spill, his prick twitching in the confines of his pants.

 

“Damn,” he finally whimpered, being dragged out of his thoughts by Harry pulling off his shirt. Trailing his eyes down over the lightly muscled torso, enjoying the way his companions nipples hardened under his gaze, Charlie smirked and met the others eyes. Reaching up, he tweaked one of those nipples, smirk growing as a startled gasp escaped plush lips.

 

Leaning down, Charlie sealed their lips together, indulging in a slow kiss, tasting Harry for the first time. Purring lowly, the red head lapped at the others lips and mouth, enjoying the vanilla that greeted him, feeling lean hips arch up into his own. Pressing into the rubbing, hard prick meeting hard prick, dragging a gasping moan from both of them, they enjoyed the movements.

 

“Harry, Harry, my wonderful Harry,” Charlie panted against full lips, drawing the other Wizard back into a kiss, swallowing the long groan. Slowly the kiss grew heated and passionate as hands tugged at clothes and touched skin, drawing sounds from both of them, clothes hitting the floor.

 

Pulling apart, Charlie tugged off Harrys pants, taking his shoes and socks off, adding to the pile of clothing on the floor already. Stopping all movements, the dragon tamer stared at the fact that not only was Harry wearing no under garments, but the pretty pink pucker was stretched around a rather small plug, squeezing it tightly.

 

“No wonder you disappeared on me,” Charlie said, breathless at the sight of something so sweetly erotic that it made his cock twitch and leak.

 

“Had to get ready for you, at least a bit,” the green eyed wizard breathed, eyes dark and glazed.

 

“So I see,” the red head growled, abandoning his own pants in favor of pressing on the plug, moving it a bit. The strangled moan that escaped Harry shot straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. Forcing himself away from his playing, Charlie slid off the bed, smirking at the moan and pout he got.

 

“Got to get undressed,” he growled, watching the other man twitch on the bed. Finally getting his pants off, he sighed as his length was freed, watching it bob a few times, the head wet and glistening. Looking to Harry, the red head felt the smugness rise as he watched the large eyes get bigger.

 

Opening the drawer of his bedside table, he looked at Harry as he pulled a vial of fresh oil, the smaller male dragging his eyes from Charlies prick. Shrugging, the lean wizard smiled and moved a bit more up on the bed.

 

“I’m allergic to certain lubes, as I found out the painful way,” Harry explained, reaching down to idly play with the plug. “That one I can make on my own and I’m not allergic to it,” he told his lover, his voice breathless as he teased himself and Charlie at the same time.

 

“I see. Good to know,” Charlie said, almost as an after thought as he tossed the oil onto the bed and pulled Harrys hand away from the toy. Drawing it out slowly, the red head basked in the low moan he got as Harry arched, trying to draw it back in. Putting the plug aside, the larger man grabbed the vial and slicked his fingers, noticing that it had an overtone of peach. Pushing the thought aside, he circled the little entrance that fluttered in excitement as his other hand curled around the base of his lovers cock.

 

Locking their eyes, the dragon tamer moved so that his lips hovered over the tip of the black haired mans prick. Licking at it before drawing him into his mouth, Charlie moaned as he slid a finger into Harrys entrance. Moving his hand from the base of the prick in his mouth, he held the lean hips down as they arched upwards, trying to get him to do more. Smirking mentally, he started to suck in the head before sliding forward to take the rest of it into his mouth.

 

Feeling Harry twitch and listening to him whine, the larger man moaned as he slipped another finger into the body that called to him. He wished he could take his time in driving both of them nuts but he didn’t have the patience and doubted that Harry had any either.

 

Pulling off of Harrys length at the first taste of pre-cum, Charlie panted as he worked the two fingers in and out of his lover. Licking his lips, he shivered hard at the whine for more that came from Harry. Giving him what he wanted, he slid a third finger into the lean body, pausing at the wince that the move received. Reaching up with his free hand, he smoothed dark hair back and cooed lowly, waiting for Harry to relax again.

 

“Move,” came the husky moan from Harry as he relaxed around the fingers. Nodding his head, Charlie started to work his fingers in and out again, spreading them open to help relax the other for him. Soon he had the lithe man writhing on his fingers, pleads for more spilling from Harrys mouth as calves and thighs trembled and skin flushed.

 

Pulling his fingers out after making sure the body under him was stretched, the tamer grabbed the oil and slicked himself, Harry watching with lust filled eyes. Moving so that he was kneeling between the others legs, Charlie slid a hand down one tone thigh, lifting  that leg out of the way and encouraging Harry to lift his other leg out of the way. Grasping his length, he pressed against the ring of muscle, both of them groaning at the contact, hips twitching towards it.

 

“This might hurt,” Charlie growled, drawing a trembling smile from Harry.

 

“I know, but I don’t mind,” Harry panted, watching the large body tremble, trying to hold back from just pushing forward. Licking his lips, Harry groaned lowly and bowed upwards as the other pressed forward, trying to stay relaxed under the steady pressure that Charlie exerted. Sighing as large hands stroked over his sides and thighs, Harry slowly relaxed as the larger man finally bottomed out, pressed flush to his groin.

 

Moaning as he was surrounded by tight, wet heat, Charlie didn’t move, enjoying the way the body around him fluttered and tightened around him. Opening his eyes again, he hooked Harrys legs over his arms and slowly slid out half way, rocking back into his lovers body, doing it again, building up the pace slowly, stroking over Harrys sweet spot with every thurst.

 

Charlies eyes were locked on Harrys form as it wiggled, arched and strained, his long fingered hands curled into the pillow under his head. The sounds he was getting was enough to spur him into moving faster, harder over the strong body, one hand moving from its place on Harrys thigh and curled around the smaller mans straining length. It didn’t take very much to throw Harry over the edge, back bowing up as he came, spilling over his chest and Charlies hand. Growling as he thrust a few more times into the others body, the tamer gasped and shoved in once more and came himself, filling the younger males entrance, feeling him shiver.

 

Holding himself up by sheer will and his hands planted on the bed, the red head panted, his hair plastered to his head with sweat. Harry was limp beneath him, legs still hooked over his elbows and breath coming out in pants. Feeling a welling of smug pride spread through him, Charlie slowly pulled out, hearing Harry whimper, the sound unhappy.

 

Laughing lowly, the bigger man reached down and grabbed his pants, digging around for his wand. Finding it, he waved the piece of wood and cleaned the both of them, Harry looking up at him with a sleepy look. Stealing a kiss, Charlie dragged his lover with him under the blanket and held him close.

 

“Not letting you go now,” Charlie husked, getting a low laugh from Harry.

 

“So how are we going to introduce each other as then?” Harry asked.

 

“Your future bonded at first. Later as Potter-Weasley,” Charlie replied, Harry lifting his head to look over his shoulder.

 

“And why is my name first?” Harry asked.

 

“Are you not the one that just got screwed?” was the return question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s why,” Charlie teased, getting a laugh and a kiss.

 

“Fine, fine. I expect a nice ring. No diamonds please.”

 

“I figured. We’ll go find one tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
